


Bun Out of the Oven

by Hiccuplovver



Series: Negan's Sweet Little Family [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Baby, Birth, F/M, Fluff, Sweetness, omg suuuuu cutes, worried negan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiccuplovver/pseuds/Hiccuplovver
Summary: Time for your little girl to come





	

You couldn't get any sleep tonight. It was getting closer and closer to your due date, so Negan was having you both and a few men stay at Hilltop until the baby was ready to go home. Negan was currently asleep next to you while you sat up in bed and rubbed your swollen belly. 

“Come on baby girl, Momma wants to get some sleep,” you whispered as she kicked your hand. 

“She keepin you up still?” Negan’s sleep ridden voice rasped. 

“It's alright, go back to bed,” you said as you ran your fingers through Negan’s hair. 

“Nah if the brat is keeping you up, I'll stay up with you both,” he said as he moved his head into your lap and kissed your belly. 

“Ah!” you hissed when his lips connected. 

“What the fuck did I do?!” Negan worried as he shot up. You winced as you tried to stand up. 

“Negan…” you whispered. 

“What? What do you need?” he demanded. 

“Get me to the doctor,” you said calmly. There was a wet spot on the sheets where you were. 

“Oh fuck. Shit shit shit. This is happening! SIMON YOU FUCKER WAKE UP!!!!” Negan screamed as he ran out of the building. 

“To Harlon?” Dwight asked when he walked into your room in his PJs. 

“Yes please,” you whimpered. 

… 

“I'm here,” Negan said as he rushed to your side. 

“Perfect, get out,” the nurse said as she started to push him back.

“What? No that's my wife!” Negan snapped. 

“At this moment you can watch from the window. We don't have the space,” she said. 

“Negan, it's going to be ok!” the last few words came out in a growl as a contraction hit you. 

“I'm gonna be right out here baby. Right here waiting!” he called as he was dragged out by Simon and Dwight. 

… 

Negan rushed into the room once the nurse said he could, twenty-three hours later. You were sitting with a tired look in your eye. In your arms was a wiggling bundle and soft little noises.

“Are you just going to stand there or are you going to say hello?” you asked as you looked up to your husband. Slowly, Negan walked to you both and sat next to you. You gave him a soft smiled and pulled the blanket back a bit to show the dark baby fluff on her head and her olive skin like his.

“She’s so beautiful like you,” he said as you placed her in his arms. You rested your tired head on his shoulder.

“I was thinking, her name should be Olivia Lucille,” you said. He smiled down at his little girl as she gripped his large finger.

“Little Livy,” he smiled as a tear dripped down his cheek. His tear affirmed his humanity to you and reassure you of the safe life you’d know he’d die ensuring for you both.

“Don’t go soft on us,” you teased as you kissed his cheek.


End file.
